A Spooky Night (3 in See You Tomorrow series)
by Apritello4evz
Summary: The third installment in the Apritello See You Tomorrow series by DonnieApril123. Halloween, with a date, and an unexpected gift. Read on to find out what it is!


**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I took so long, but here it is! The Threquel I promised! Halloween romance, and something unexpected! This is a one-shot! Enjoy!**

April was in her bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear to the Halloween Dance at her school that night. It was Friday, October thirty-first, Halloween! Her choices were a beautiful white satin angel gown with a matching fake feather shawl, or a black velvet cat costume, with a dress, tail, and cute wire ear headband. After trying on both she decided on the angel costume. Then she remembered she had promised Donnie that she would go out trick or treating with him that day. Halloween was the only day the Turtles could walk the streets among people without drawing suspicion. Suddenly, her T-Phone began to ring. The T-Phones were Donatello's latest invention. It allowed the turtles (and April too!) to communicate long distance. The caller ID said "Donnie Boy", the nickname she had put for Donnie's contact. She sighed. She didn't want to disappoint Donnie. He had been talking to her all week about how excited he was. But, she picked up anyway.

"Hey Donnie." April said cheerfully.

"Hey April. I was just calling to see what time I should pick you up to go trick or treating."

"Um, about that." April said. "I just remembered I promised a friend I would go to my school's Halloween Dance. I guess we'll have to cancel our plans. I'm really sorry, Donnie." April heard Donnie sigh disappointedly.

"That's okay, April. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Gotta go. Bye." Donatello said. April could hear him attempting a cheerful tone. Suddenly, April had an idea that would make them both happy.

"Wait!" April said.

"W-what is it, April?" Donnie asked.

"Do you want to be my date to the Dance?" April asked. She heard a clatter of plastic on the other line, as if Donnie has dropped his phone. "Donnie?" April asked. "Hello?" Suddenly, a new voice came over the line. It was the gruff voice of Raphael.

"Donnie says yes." Raph said. "Right now, he's running around the lair celebrating. Listen." April giggled as she listening to Donnie whooping in the background. "Anyway, what time should he pick you up?"

"7:30. And tell him not to be late!"

"Gotcha." Raph answered. "Bye."

"Bye." April said, hanging up. She couldn't wait to see Donnie's face when he saw her!

Donatello flopped onto his bed, winded. He had run around the lair whooping excitedly until Raph had tackled him. He had seen Raph pick up his T-Phone after he had dropped it from excitement, and had started talking on it. He heard Raph come into his room. Raph dropped Donatello's T-Phone on the bed.

"By the way, April heard you celebrating, you dork." Raph said, smiling.

"Raph!" Donatello shouted. He tackled his older brother and put him in a headlock, but Raph threw him off easily back onto the bed.

"She told me that you pick her up at 7:30, and to not be late." Raph said, stalking out of the room. Donatello looked at the clock on his T-Phone. It was 7:00. He raced out the door, not wanting to disappoint April.

April looked at the clock. It was already 7:20! She had to get ready. She slipped on the white angel dress, the satin flowing like water over her shoulders. She put on the shawl as well, the feathers matching the dress beautifully. She donned a golden headband to complete the look. The dress was long enough that she could put on comfortable shoes without anyone noticing. She checked the clock again. 7:25. Just enough time to put on a small amount of makeup. She put on a light dusting of light pink blush, and a tiny bit of lip gloss.

"There." she said aloud, looking at herself in the mirror. "Now I'm ready." She looked at the clock. 7:28. She scrawled a quick note to her father saying she went to the dance with a friend and wouldn't be back until late. Now she anticipated Donnie's priceless face when he saw her.

At exactly 7:30 standard time, Donatello vaulted through April's window.

"Hey..." Was how much he got out when he saw April. _She is so beautiful._ Donatello thought. She was wearing a beautiful white satin dress and a feather shawl. "You are truly my sweet angel." he said. April giggled.

"Let's go out the front door tonight." April said, batting her eyelashes.

"But April..." Donatello protested.

"It's Halloween, remember?" April exclaimed, giggling.

"Oh yeah." Donatello said, blushing. They went downstairs, hand in hand. They headed to the High School. On the way, Donatello was complimented on his "awesome costume" several times. He always quietly said "thank you", careful not to draw attention to himself. The streets of NYC were decorated accordingly for the spooky night. Orange lights hung from street lamps, and plastic spiders and fake spider webs inhabited many doorways, porches, and banisters. They saw little ghosts, goblins, and ghouls of all kinds walking the streets, happily calling out "Trick or Treat!" when they reached a doorway. Soon they reached the high school, where the outdoor dance was taking place. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" was playing as the many students danced in the moonlight.

" _It's getting close to midnight. And there's evil creeping through the dark."_ Donatello sang along, creeping behind April and tapping her on the shoulder. _"You try to scream..._ Boo!" he said, popping up in front of April. She jumped.

"Do-nee!" April said, giggling, playfully punching him in the arm. Donatello chuckled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. April blushed.

"Yes, you may." she replied. Donatello grabbed her hand and escorted her to the spooky dance floor. They danced late into the night. But soon, April was yawning.

"Let's get you home." he said. April sleepily nodded agreement. They started toward April's apartment. They were halfway there when a group of thugs burst out of an alley, surrounding them.

"Donnie!" April screamed.

"Don't worry, April. I'll protect you!" Donatello said, removing his staff from its holster on his back. Donatello took the thugs out one by one, with quick jabs and whacks from his staff, until they were all slumped on the ground, groaning.

"Thanks, Donnie." April said, throwing her arms around him.

"Anything to keep you safe, April." Donatello replied. They continued on their way until they reached April's apartment building.

"I'll meet you by your window." Donatello said.

"Okay, Donnie." April replied. She went inside and said good night to her father, and went to her room. As soon as she shut the door, Donatello crept through the window. He sat on the sill. April settled herself next to him.

"April?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, Donnie?"

"I-er, got you a present." Donatello replied, pulling out a long, thin box and gave it to her. She gently opened it, and gasped. Inside was a saffron yellow bandanna mask, just like Donatello and his brothers wore. "I hope you'll wear it beside me and my brothers one day." he said, blushing.

"I hope I'll be worthy to wear it, Donnie." April replied. "Thank you." She hugged him. Donatello pulled her into a gentle kiss, and said goodnight. He leapt out the window into the cool autumn night. April sighed, and looked out the window. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a single black bat, silhouetted by the full harvest moon.


End file.
